


#8: "Shackles"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [15]
Category: Inception
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Arthur knows he should probably be angry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 days, 100 prompts

“Yes. Well, I’d appreciate it if you could come a bit more quickly than that. No. Of course.”

Eames hangs up the phone, and he doesn’t need to say anything for Arthur to know it’s bad news. The shallow wound above his eyebrow throbs dully, and a bit of blood dribbles onto his cheek.

“She’ll be here as soon as she can,” Eames says at last.

“Which is how _soon_ , exactly?”

Eames sighs, goes to reach up and wipe the blood from Arthur’s cheek, only to jerk against Arthur’s own hand, resting on his leg. He’s forced to revise the movement, executing it somewhat awkwardly with his off-hand, instead. “Tomorrow. Hopefully.”

“Hopefully.” Arthur knows he should probably be angry, or at least frustrated, but instead he just feels slightly defeated, and more than a little ridiculous. “I don’t suppose there’s a hardware store nearby…”

Eames laughs, reflexively jerking his arm so that Arthur is forced to shift slightly closer to him, across the narrow gap between the beds. “How are we supposed to explain the mess we’re in? Can you imagine the looks.”

Arthur smirks, “If you really want to get some looks, we can get naked and say it’s a sex game gone wrong.”

Eames snorts, staring down at their cuffed wrists, and Arthur watches the corner of his eyes crinkle slowly, becoming crow’s feet as he loses the battle to hold in his laughter.


End file.
